Family Feud Yu-Gi-Oh Style
by Khemet-Egyptian Vampire
Summary: The title says it all. I just pray that Atem won't kill me in my sleep. There will be OCs!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Family Feud in any way, shapes, or forms.**

**Welcome to Family Feud Yu-Gi-Oh style!**

_Hello, ladies and very rare gentlemen._

_I'm Khemet-Egyptian Vampire and I love, love, love Family Feud and I thought it would amazingly awesome and fun to make a Yu-Gi-Oh version of the game show! _

_I'm going to update this fanfic whenever I'm having trouble figuring out the next chapter and/or fanfic._

_So here's what's gonna go down. The fanfic will be in script form and I will use actual questions and answers from Family Feud and there will be OC families._

_Here's the cast: _

_Playing as Steve Harvey will be __**Atem **__and __**Khemet**__. They will switch being the host depending on the question._

_Okay that's pretty much it for the cast but __**Taro, Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Mahad, Mana, Joey, and Seto **__will be in the fanfic. Only they will have brief lines and appearances._

_If you have any questions, please feel free to leave a review and I'll answer them as soon as I can. Also check out my profile and vote on my poll._

"Kheeeeeeeeeeeemeeeeeeet!" Atem's voice rang out throughout the house.

"What?" I heard my main OC's voice.

"Not you! The Author Khemet!"

Atem barged into my computer room, holding all his shredded shirts in his hands. His broad shoulders, strong chest, and flat stomach revealing and *drools...*

Then I noticed his eyes screaming bloody murder.

"Oh, fuck!"

I ran away.


	2. Beginning of episode 1

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Family Feud in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

**Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the first episode/chapter of Family Feud Yu-Gi-Oh style!**

**Now, welcome your two hosts: **_Atem _**and **_Khemet_**!**

( _**Khemet walks onto the stage pulling an extremely reluctant Atem with her.**_)

_**Khemet**_**: **_"Come on Atem! This is a good chance to have some fun!"_

_**Atem **_( _**Looks at her like she just said she approved of Taro... Well like she just approved of Taro! **_)**: **"How much liquor did you drink now?!"

_**Khemet **_( _**glares. **_): _"None of your business... And where did you even heard of that?!"_

( I cleared my throat, getting the two's attention. )

Author: "Well, let me make a few introductions. I'm Khemet-Egyptian Vampire and two of my OC's will be in this fanfic. One is my main OC Khemet, she is the princess of the Egyptian vampires, and Taro is Khemet's older brother and, fair warning, he's bisexual. Everything else you need to know is in the intro chapter. Also, each round is going to be a chapter, there's four rounds, so every fourth chapter will be the end of an episode. Now it's time to introduce the families!"

( _**A stage lights up revealing an audience and two families, with their family names in the electronic banner above the respected family. **_)

Author: "Atem, if you pleased do the honor's?"

_**Atem: **_"Why me?"

Author: "Because you'll be saying the first question and you have the whole awesome, deep voice. Oh, yeah and before I forget." ( _**I wave my hand and suddenly Atem's in a black suit and tie with matching pants and a white undershirt. Khemet appears into the viewing box I'm in. **_) "Okay, go ahead."

_**Atem **_( _**Glares but let's out a defeated sigh. **_): "Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to the first chapter/episode of Family Feud Yu-Gi-Oh style. Today we have the Johannes family and the Blair family."

( _**Applause breaks out from the audience. **_)

_**Atem: **_"I like to give away money but to give away money you got to play the game. Let's play Feud! Give me Robert, give me Angel."

( _**Robert walks from the Johannes family and Angel walks from the Blair family. **_)

_**Atem: **_"Okay here's the first question." ( _** Looks at question and nearly chokes but recovers and clears his throat. **_) "Name something that has white balls."

( _**Angel hits the buzzer first. **_)

_**Angle: **_**"Ping-pong."**

( _**Atem's having a little trouble keeping himself from laughing and points to the board. **_)

_**Atem: **_"Ping-pong."

( _**Number two flips over with 11 people agreeing. **_)

_**Atem: **_"Robert?"

_**Robert: **_**"Golf."**

_**Atem: **_"Golf."

( _**Number one flips over with 38 people agreeing. **_)

_**Atem: **_( _**Turns to Robert. **_): "Pass or play?"

_**Robert: **_( _**Looks to his family then back to Atem. **_)_**: **_**"We're going to pass."**

_**Atem: **_"Okay."

**( **_**Atem follow Angel to her family's side of the stage. **_**)**

_**Atem: **_"Davin? Did I say that right? Davin?"

_**Davin: **_**"Yes."**

_**Atem: **_"Name something that has white balls."

_**Davin: **_**"I'm going to say... Softball."**

_**Atem: **_"Softball."

**( **_**Baseball flips over with 7 people agreeing **_**)**

_**Atem **_**( **_**Walks to the next person **_**)**_**: **_"Gen, how are you doing?"

_**Gen: **_**"I'm doing fine."**

_**Atem: **_"Name something that has white balls."

_**Gen: **_**"Cotton. Cotton balls."**

_**Atem: **_"Cotton."

**( **_**A big red X appears with a buzzz **_**)**

_**Atem **_**( **_**Moves to next person, who is huge! **_**)**_**: **_"Okay, big guy. John, name something that has white balls."

_**John: **_**"I'm gonna say Polo."**

_**Atem: **_"Pollo."

**( **_**Two X's appears with a buzzz **_**)**

_**Atem: **_"Michelle, nice to meet you."

_**Michelle **_**( **_**Shakes hands **_**): "Nice to meet you."**

_**Atem: **_"You got two strikes, so you better be careful. Johannes family can steal. Name something that has white balls."

_**Michelle: **_**"Foosball."**

_**Atem: **_"Foosball."

**( **_**Three X's appear and Atem starts walking over to the Johannes side of the stage. **_**)**

_**Atem: **_"Okay, here's your chance. Name something that has white balls."

_**Angel: **_**"Volleyball."**

_**Atem: **_"Volleyball."

**( **_**An X appears and 56 points goes to the Blair family. **_**)**

_**Atem: **_"Number 7."

**( **_**Number 7 flips over revealing Pool Table **_**)**

_**Atem: **_"6."

**( **_**Number 6 flips over revealing White Dudes. Causing the audience and me to laugh hysterically. **_**)**

_**Atem **_**( **_**Laughing **_**)**_**: **_"I was thinking it but I couldn't bring myself to say it. Number 5."

**( **_**Flips over, Xmas tree/ornament **_**)**

_**Atem: **_"3."

**( **_**Flips over, snowman/snow **_**)**

_**Atem: **_"We'll be right back for the second round with double points. Who's going to be the host? No clue. See ya!"

* * *

Thank-you's:

**Ecila Raveniz Thgilyad**

**angel-demon child**

**RebeccaKaiba**

_PLEASE, PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL, IT'S ON MY PROFILE PAGE. PLEEEAAASEE!_


End file.
